


One End Is Another Beginning

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for "Cool Change", or rather a glimpse into Sara's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One End Is Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Once again, a big thank you to Sam for beta services. *hugs*

Finding a place next to a curious tourist in front of the yellow tape, she couldn’t help but smile despite the circumstances that had brought her there.

People dying or getting injured – by others or by accident – was never a good thing. A criminalist getting attacked on the job was a crime she had a difficult time not to take personal despite never having known the girl in question.

However, it had made him call her, made him ask her to come to him, to help him. And seeing him again, doing what he loved to do, grinning like a child in a candy store, she was unable to suppress the happiness bubbling up inside of her.

It had been his charm, his childlike excitement regarding scientific experiments, his vast knowledge of seemingly everything as well as his boyish features that had attracted her to him, and being close to him, she could tell that hadn’t changed one bit.

This attraction had been what had made her work hard to gain his attention. She had studied harder than most of her fellow students, had tried to keep an open mind for anybody and anything – not always successfully, though – had put up with the contemptuous looks from others who thought her a teacher’s pet. Maybe, they hadn’t been completely wrong thinking that, but it had gotten her what she wanted – his attention, a job she enjoyed, and now, also his approval, his acknowledgement of her abilities, his praise. He could have called any CSI in the US, but he had asked her. Maybe he had missed her, too? A girl could hope, after all, he hadn’t really rebuffed her advances in the past.

Ducking underneath the yellow tape, she picked up where they had left off years ago – teasing each other.

= End =


End file.
